Cuentos infantiles
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Nadie es tan inocente como aparenta ser. Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak. Dioses, me toca cada cosa que nunca he escrito... xd

**Mi retador_: _**_Danyeda Goofy Panterita  
><em>

**Reto:** Cris/Emerald. Un día en el orfanato

**Palabras**: 733, según Daedalus.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. SpecialJewelshipping.

* * *

><p><em>"Nadie es tan inocente como aparenta ser"<em>

Emerald escuchó los chillidos alegres de los niños y frunció el ceño con enfado, apareció un ligero zumbido en su oído y gruñó.

—No tenías que ayudarme —Crystal musitó con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada, pero el rubio se encogió de hombros restandole importancia mientras miraba a sus pokémon jugar alegremente.

—Supongo que puedo soportarlo un día—contestó sin mirarla—, ¿que haremos después de esto?

—Es la hora de la siesta, así que acomodar las almohadas y cobijas —instruyó la dexholder mayor.

Cuando el chico desapareció yendo por las sábanas, Crystal se permitió esbozar una sonrisa maternal; adoraba a ese adolescente y le agradaba su compañía.

Había madurado demasiado pronto, así que a veces era bueno tenerlo en ese ambiente, Silver la llamaba exageradamente maternal y probablemente tenía razón, pero Crys pensaba que era lo mejor. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín al recordar al pelirrojo y se obligó a si misma a concentrarse.

Un estruendo desde la sala la hizo casi correr dentro de la casa, sólo para encontrarse a Emerald enredado entre cobijas de colores mientras gateaba de reversa para intentar salir.

—¿Estas bien? —Crystal le ayudó a salir de entre el revoltijo y el rubio gruñó.

—No sirvo para estas cosas.

—Sólo fue un accidente...

Cuando la chica buscaba que palabras decir para que Emerald no se sintiera mal por aquello, los niños ya habían entrado arrojandose a la pila de ropa con chillidos alegres.

—¡Castillo, castillo!

—Emerald, que grandiosa idea —Crystal sonrió ampliamente, para que los niños supieran que había sido gracias a él que podrían jugar de aquella manera, así que mientras ella buscaba una par de sábanas grandes; el rubio era atacado con un montón de abrazos entre chillidos alegres.

.

—Y el chico se volvió la princesa del lugar y todo mundo le tomaba fotos con su rey de acero, al cual había enamorado con sus cursilerías— terminó de contar el rubio escuchando los ronquidos de los niños a su alrededor, Crystal lo había dejado con los pequeños cuando había recibido una llamada en su pokénav y tuvo que abandonar la habitación.

Emerald salió del pequeño castillo de tela y se encontró con la mirada de Crystal.

—Emerald, ven aquí— llamó la chica con una sonrisa cálida, cuando la obedeció la vio señalar el lugar junto a ella—, es hora.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —murmuró, pero Crys ya lo había jalado por la muñeca sin darle tiempo a una negativa, tarareó distraída mientras buscaba un cepillo.

—Bonito final—dijo como si nada pasara—Ruby estaría orgulloso de tu poder narrativo.

—Ajá.

—Si lo extrañas, deberías de decirle.

Emerald frunció el ceño ante las palabras, no es que extrañara a Ruby o algo así, solamente él era la mejor princesa que había conocido. Crystal sacó un cepillo, empezando a pasearlo por el rubio cabello sin perder su buen humor. Aquel simple gustó hizo que el pecho del chico de Hoenn se llenara de calidez.

—Tus bebés serán de verdad amados— murmuró notando como el cepillo se detenía y cuando miró de reojo, Crys tenía las mejillas carmín sin saber que decir—, a menos que nunca le digas que lo amas. Entonces estarás soltera de por vida como él.

—¿Disculpa?— La chica le jaló en broma el cabello y después se rió nerviosamente—. No sé a que te refieres.

—Crystal, todo mundo lo sabe.

—¿Saber que?

Ambos voltearon para ver al pelirrojo en la puerta mirándolos a los dos, había una pequeña tensión en el aire que no podía borrarse y Emerald quiso suspirar al saber que él era la causante, no estaba enamorado de Crystal; pero Silver si y aquello suponía una rivalidad por la atención de la chica. Sin mencionar que estuviera sentado cerca de ella y estuviera peinando su cabello.

—Nada. —Crystal dijo de inmediato provocando que Silver levantara una ceja en sospecha. Bien, era tiempo de que el rubio aligerara el ambiente.

—Pueden practicar conmigo— Emerald dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y antes de que reaccionaran abrazó a Crys mirando a Silver—, ¡Mamá, papá acaba de llegar del trabajo!

Ambos dexholders compartieron la vergüenza ante aquello, sobre todo al comprobar que los niños habían despertado ante el grito de Emerald y ahora los miraban atentamente.

—Crys, Crys, ¿te vas a casar con él?

Mientras los niños les hacían un montón de preguntas, el rubio se había escabullido con un silbido, tal vez debería de visitar más seguido el orfanato.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
